


porcelain

by chxshiya



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Eating Disorders, F/M, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Female Character, not really just elements of eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxshiya/pseuds/chxshiya
Summary: "Yue." She holds back a wince at the name that nearly left his lips. "My name is Yue."Sing exhales softly. Something akin to shock shines softly in his eyes."Yue." The name glides off his tongue, and he nods, the tiniest of smiles circling his lips. "I like it. It fits you."
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	porcelain

She looks in the mirror and sees her mother.

Her pure, white soul, cracked and corrupted in her weepings, the blood running down her temples, the hands trembling on the wooden floor because she'd given up on fighting. 

Blinking once, Yue rakes a hand through her hair- it reaches her thighs now. Thin thighs, slender and creamy pale, thin enough for the grappling hands of a man to squeeze and spread. Her hips are thorny, she notices, like roses bud beneath the translucent white skin, and she traces a thin finger over the sharp points.

The bathroom door swings open and she's brought back to reality. She's in a public bathroom, a tremble rattling in her ribs because she was _afraid,_ afraid that the people outside the metal door would see the fragile, skinny boy who was only good at being a relief in itchy white sheets. Yue avoids the eyes of the brown haired woman and makes her way out of the restroom, tugging her dress down her thighs.

"Yue!" Her guard, tall and handsome, waves her over, to where an achingly familiar face sits at a polished table. Sing looks the same as he did 4 years ago, with a bold lope of courage swimming around his young face, hair hopelessly laid down in an attempt to tame it, but it stuck up cutely, like a baby bird. His gaze is bronze, dewy and brown, and Yue ducks her head for half a moment.

Sing doesn't speak when she sits. His gaze follows her face, the blush feathered across the balm of her cheeks, the soft pink glowing over her lips, and Yue feels a sense of relief because his eyes don't soar over the exposed skin of her thighs.

"Yut-"

"Yue." She holds back a wince at the name that nearly left his lips. "My name is _Yue_."

Sing exhales softly. Something akin to shock shines softly in his eyes. 

"Yue." The name glides off his tongue, and he nods, the tiniest of smiles circling his lips. "I like it. It fits you."

Yue lets a smile slip onto her face with ease. Her gaze dips for a mere second, to under the table where heels adorn her feet, toes polished a gentle peach.

"We should eat, yes?" Her fingers peel a plastic coated menu from the table, watching Sing's eyes- they're coated with some sort of adoration.

"Yeah."

He seems to shake out of his trances, their hands bumping when he picks up the second menu, a visible shudder catching Yue's shoulders at the contact.

"Yeah, we should."

**Author's Note:**

> trans girl yut-lung and soft hints of sing/yut-lung because Its What We Deserve


End file.
